Multilayer pipes having fabric layers are known to be used in irrigation systems. Such layers are known to be formed, for example, by braiding fibers in a tubular form or by weaving fibers to form a substantially flat sheet having two opposite longitudinal ends and bending the sheet into a tubular form and bonding the opposite longitudinal ends to each other. In the latter case the fabric layer comprises weft and warp fibers, respectively aligned along the unbent sheet's longitudinal axis and a transverse axis substantially perpendicular thereto.